Sunrises and Snowflakes
by schroederplayspiano
Summary: Jemma and Fitz spend Christmas morning together (post 3x10). ONESHOT.


**Sunrises and Snowflakes**

 _By Shroederplayspiano_

Small snowflakes danced outside the Scottish window. Sunbeams added a sparkle to the flakes as the sun rose over the hills. Jemma breathed in the peppermint tea that was keeping her hands warm. There were so many smells she had forgotten since her time on the planet; peppermint was definitely one of them. She closed her eyes and lowered her nose to the teacup so the smell could take over her senses.

S.H.I.E.L.D. had given them a week off for the holidays. After adjusting to being back on Earth and focusing on Will's rescue mission, Jemma didn't realize how much she needed to go home. Her lips upturned and a blush warmed her cheeks at the thought. She was in Scotland with Fitz - and yet, she called it home without realizing it.

Jemma had told her parents what she could of her six-month traumatic experience without sharing much of the details. They all agreed it would be best for the family to accept Fitz and his mother's invitation for them to spend the holiday with them in Scotland.

Fitz couldn't be more delighted Jemma was spending the holidays with him. It was their first holiday together. Since their time at the academy, Christmas was only week they always were apart from each other. Jemma was surprised at how right it felt to be in his home for the holidays. She felt more comfortable here than she would have in her childhood home in England.

A sun beam caught her eye and Jemma's gaze returned to the snowy hillside. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out, relieving tension she didn't know she was carrying. A stair creaked behind her and she didn't need to turn around to know who it was. Jemma smiled to herself and leaned against a bookshelf to make room at the window for Fitz.

Jemma whispered, "The sunrise is extra special this morning-"

"Because it's the first snow." Fitz finished for her.

"Yeah…" Jemma glimpsed at Fitz for the first time that day. He wore blue and white stripped pajama bottoms with a long sleeve white top. It was impossible his short hair to be messy, but it was obvious he hadn't brush up before he came down to find her.

She also a notice a small blue box with a red bow in his hands. "Fitz…" was all she could say.

He offered the box to her. "I got you something."

Jemma took the box without looking at it. Her gaze was glued to Fitz's as deep feelings rose to the surface and overwhelmed her. "I did too but your gift is under the tree," she motioned to the next room, stumbling over her words. "I mean, thank you."

For a moment, they stood at the window together, watching the snow flakes sparkle in the sunrise. The overwhelming feeling in Jemma didn't leave her insides as she slowly turned from the sunrise to the man standing next to her.

Oh, how she wished there weren't a thousand unspoken layers between them. How hard would it be to skip over the start of a romantic relationship and pick up in the middle?

Fitz gave a small laugh to her serious expression. "Aren't you going to open it?"

His question broke Jemma's deep thought. "What? Now?"

"Yeah…" He nodded in encouragement. "Now."

Jemma did not even have to take the beautiful hand-tied bow off to open the box. "Oh, Fitz…" She could hardly contain the love she felt for him as she stared at the sliver snowflake necklace. "It's beautiful."

She didn't notice his longing expression as she brushed her fingers over the sliver snowflake. When her fingers unconsciously found the chain, she lifted it from the box.

Jemma surprised Fitz when she motioned for him to help her put it on. He took the two ends of the chain as she pulled back her hair for him.

Once he closed the clasp, his hand rested on her shoulder. Jemma lifted one hand to the snowflake pendant while her eyes slowly found Fitz's.

She thought she wasn't going to able to breathe.

Fitz slowly bent down and kissed her cheek. His lips linger on her skin for a long moment. "Merry Christmas, Jemma," he whispered in her ear.

* * *

A/N: Happy Holidays, everyone! Lots of Love _xoxo._


End file.
